¿Que pasaría si?
by Kaede Kitajima
Summary: "¿Me estas hablando de que puedes cambiar el universo si te lo propones?" "No, te digo que hay mas de una realidad que explorar."


En este mundo existen varios… ¿Cómo decirlo? Conflictos por así decirlo, cosas que por más que se lo pidas a la estrella del horizonte nunca se cumplirá aquel anhelado deseo. Pero… ¿Y si hubiera la más mínima posibilidad de hacer sus sueños realidad? ¿la aceptarían?

\- ¿Qué clase de estupideces estas diciendo? -mascullo una mujer alta de cabellera negra que alzaba la ceja sin entender bien lo que decía una de sus amigas.

\- ¡Te estoy hablando de un multiverso! -la "loca" alzo los brazos con una sonrisa eufórica.

Aquella mujer de ideas bastante extrañas era nada más y nada menos que Hori Eriko también conocida como Pile. Esa mujer parte coreana había planteado la posibilidad de que su amor platónico no se casara y que renunciara a ese hombre que desaprobaba desde el momento en que lo vio. Si, según ella, en otro mundo ellas dos se quedaban juntas gracias a una patada estilo "Caballeros del Zodiaco" u otro donde Emitsun y Ucchi se casaban y después de pelear arreglaban sus diferencias con un pastel y galletas de cumpleaños.

\- ¿Me estás hablando de que existe un multiverso? -Soramaru, el nombre de la mujer que cuestionaba sus acciones se cruzó de brazos y volvió a preguntar.

-Eh, no -soltó una divertida risita y saco un poco la lengua- ¿pero te imaginas? ¡Así Mimo-chan no se casaría con camotito-kun!

La joven Tokui parpadeo un par de veces antes de soltar unas grandes carcajadas derivadas del comentario de la antes pelirroja. Pile sin entender esa actitud de su amiga, solo se limitó a observarla expectante.

Ustedes amados lectores se preguntarán, ¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí? Pues bien, retomando la época del 2019 donde la cantante Mimori Suzuko apenas estaba en planes de casarse con ese luchador profesional. Le aviso a sus amigos más cercanos para una ceremonia privada y después de eso ella misma publicaría que se había casado. La noticia fue recibida de diferentes maneras, para la mayoría de las señoritas que habían integrado Muse era algo excelente y la felicitaron; pero había una que no, una que solamente podía sonreír falsamente e intentar estar feliz por su querida amiga. Si señores y señoritas, esa mujer era Pile que tras la noticia se refugió en sus constantes viajes a Corea. Se sentía triste, nostálgica, impotente y principalmente arrepentida. Arrepentida de nunca haberle dicho lo que sentía o de intentar luchar por ella, si Mimorin no sintiera nada por ella entonces lo aceptaría, pero con el consuelo de que al menos lo había intentado.

¿Por qué las señoritas discutían sobre un multiverso? La respuesta redunda en que Pile trajo a rastras a Soramaru a su habitación de hotel a unas horas de que Mimorin se casara para platicar sobre las posibilidades que tenía con ella.

-Si que eres ocurrente cuando estas desesperada -termino de reír la alta e incluso tuvo que limpiar unas cuantas lagrimas que escaparon de sus ojos por tanto reír- Bien, ya déjate de tonterías, ¿Qué plan tienes?

\- ¿Quieres que sea sincera? -al momento de asentir, la media coreana blandió una sonrisa lateral- no se me ocurre nada. Pensar en lo que pudo ser me hace sentir bien, y quiero que ella sea feliz, así que… -sin dejarla terminar, una mano se estrelló sobre su cabeza para hacerla callar- ¡hey!

-Si que son complicadas ustedes dos -negó con la cabeza suavemente antes de continuar hablando- Ni siquiera Nan-chan fue tan complicada como tú, en la primera oportunidad que tuvo se le confeso a Kussun -tras suspirar volvió a negar con la cabeza- si me trajiste hasta aquí es porque de verdad quieres hacer algo, ¿o me equivoco? -ante su pregunta, la bajita bajo la mirada- hey, ven -con delicadeza la tomo de los hombros y lo que sería un momento dramático y lleno de emociones, se convirtió en uno cargado de frustraciones puesto que Soramaru la sacudió con tal fuerza que hasta la baba le comenzaba a salir volando de la boca- ¡REACCIONA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!

Pile no podía hacer nada con semejante fuerza que acometía contra ella, solamente se dejaba llevar por las sacudidas que solo buscaban que entrara en razón.

¿Si quería hacer algo? ¡Por supuesto que sí! Esa mujer era el amor de su vida, por ella se sometería al peor entrenamiento ideado por los hombres e incluso pelearía contra ese sujeto que osaba alejarla de su lado. Daría todo por tenerla a su lado lo que le restara de vida. Era un verdadero infierno estar a unas horas de que ella uniera su vida a otra persona…

\- ¿Qué no la amas? -grito la Tokui con gran fuerza- ¿¡Como puedes quedarte parada en ese lugar sin hacer anda!? ¿¡Enserio sientes algo por ella!?

Se lleno de ira, de frustración y de fuerza suficiente para de un empujón alejar a la mujer que la hostigaba.

\- ¡Claro que la amo! -declamo con fuerza- ¡tanto que daría mi vida por ella! -apretó su puño en signo que de verdad se estaba molestando con la situación.

\- ¿Y porque no haces algo? -cuestiono la alta que alzo la ceja y la miro con cierto desafío.

\- ¡Pues porque no se! -alzo ambas manos hacia el cielo y gruño cuando las bajo- ¡No se me ocurre nada para sacarla de ahí! -ante sus gritos, su acompañante rio suavemente- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? -soltó un feroz gruñido.

-A que me gusta ver esa actitud de pantera arrogante -dijo con una sonrisa victoriosa- es momento de llamar a la artillería pesada.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

-A que no pelearas sola esta batalla -sonriendo sujeto su celular y comenzó a llamar a lo que ella decía que eran "sus peleadoras".

* * *

_-Minutos después-_

_POV PILE_

Si me pagaran por cada cosa que hacen mis queridas amigas, consideradas una locura, ¡dejaría de trabajar! En menos de un minuto que Soramaru comenzó a llamar a esas siete personitas elocuentes, llegaron a mi habitación de hotel con vestidos azul marino de diferentes diseños. Se veían sonrientes y ansiosas de empezar a planear algo malvado. Todas salvo Nan-chan, ella tenía cara de muerto viviente y de que no quería estar ahí, pero bueno, ¿ella cuando quiere salir de su Jolno-cueva?

\- ¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí? -pregunte con cierta inocencia- ¿y porque Ucchi tiene cara de que me quiere asesinar? -cuestione al notar esa aura negra de la Uchida.

\- ¿No será porque estas en mi regazo? -sin temor, Emitsun hablo y su sonrisa amistosa me hizo corresponderla sin más- eres bastante liviana -comento de forma amable y algo infantil.

-Me gustaría tomar eso como un insulto, pero no se puede con tu forma tan sutil de hablar -solté una risita y me deje querer por sus brazos que me sostenían- e intentare no escuchar los murmullos asesinos de tu novia -señale a la futura yandere que no dejaba de murmurar en un tono oscuro y a decir verdad algo perturbador.

-No le hagamos caso por ahora -hablo Kussun con una mirada algo seria- estamos aquí para que por fin vayas por la mujer de tus sueños y la alejes de los brazos de ese tipo cara de -antes de que terminara, la mano de Nan-chan le impidió continuar.

-Disculpen a Aina, desde que llego de Hawái anda muy grosera ultimadamente -negó con la cabeza y soltó un suave suspiro- ¿Qué idea tienen?

\- ¿Qué tal si cae un globo lleno de orina de orangután sobre él? ¡Así se arruinaría su traje y se iría! -grito la menor de todas nosotras con una sonrisa a decir verdad algo malvada.

-Podría desquitar toda mi ira en ese sujeto… -aunque fuera un murmullo por parte de Ucchi, aun así, se alcanzó a escuchar. Era un tipo de voz que te daría miedo con solo escuchar su exhalación tétrica.

\- ¿Y si mejor hacemos que lo capturen? -argumento la novia de la menor que compartía esa siniestra sonrisa- puede ser difícil, pero conozco a alguien que me haría ese favorcito si se lo pido.

No quiero saber quién es esa persona…

\- ¡Yo quiero pelear con el! -grito con entusiasmo la mujer que me tenia en su regazo- ¡Se que al menos podre tirarlo al piso!

-Chicas, chicas, por favor, necesitamos planes sensatos -comento la mayor del grupo- algo más lógico y que no incluya meter nuestras carreras en un riesgo inminente.

\- ¡Yo quiero golpearlo en las bolas! -vocifero Kussun al liberarse del agarre de su novia.

\- ¡Aina!

\- ¿No se supone que ustedes estaban felices por la boda? -me atreví a interrumpir su extraña lluvia de ideas. Las ocho mujeres me miraron y negaron al mismo tiempo con la cabeza- ¿No?

Jolno miro con cuidado a las jóvenes del grupo y asintió dando la indicación de que ella se encargaría de informarme sobre esa noticia.

-Veras, creo que puede haber algo que no estés entendiendo -hablo Nan-chan con un gesto amable y esa sonrisa con la que sabias que todo saldría bien- felicitamos a Mimorin por mera cortesía -alce la ceja bastante confundida y antes de hablar, su mano alzada me lo impidió- dejame al menos explicarte -al recibir un asentimiento de cabeza de mi parte, ella carraspeo un poco- que Mimorin comenzara a salir con ese joven fue… ¿Cómo decirlo? -camino un poco por la habitación y cuando supo que decir alzo el dedo índice- ¡un infortunio! Pensamos que no duraría mucho y que "algo" la haría salir de esa relación; pero como vimos las cosas no terminaron como pensamos.

Sacudí rápidamente la cabeza y trague saliva con cierta dificultad antes de continuar- ese "algo", ¿soy…yo?

-En efecto, Pile -al observarme, la mayor me brindo una media sonrisa- teníamos la impresión de que tu harías que Mimo-chan estuviera a tu lado, como pues, la mayoría decíamos.

\- ¿Cómo están tan seguras de eso? -observe a las jóvenes y se encogieron de los hombros.

-Solo era fe ciega en sus miradas -continúo hablando Nanjolno- a veces, una mirada dice mas que cualquier cosa en este mundo -apoyo con cuidado su mano derecha sobre su pecho- ambas tenían un cierto brillo sutil al lado de la otra. Siempre pensamos que en algún momento estarían juntas. Pero imagino que los hilos del destino tenían otros planes para ustedes.

\- ¿Es enserio? -mire a los dos seres que no mentirían de ese grupo: Emitsun y Rippi.

-Si -fue lo que comento la meno del grupo- incluso cuando salió el rumor de que estabas saliendo con un bajista, Mimo-chan se puso de un humor terrible, casi parecía un diablo.

\- ¿Sí? -ella asintió.

Con cierta culpa sonreí un poco. Saber que ella podía a tener ese tipo de sentimientos por mí, era algo que sin dudar me ponía feliz.

Mimori Suzuko, una mujer que con el paso del tiempo y nuestra convivencia fue llenando mi corazón de cálidos sentimientos. Sin darme cuenta comenzaba a ponerme nerviosa a su lado, al mismo tiempo que le sonreía de una manera dulce y algo empalagosa, eso no era común en mí, bueno no hacer ese tipo de sonrisas con alguien más. ¿Cuándo comencé a ser romántica? La verdad no sabría dar una fecha exacta sobre aquel acontecimiento; comencé a cambiar. Es un corazón justo y puro es el que ha estado creciendo a su lado, madurando a cada minuto de su cercanía y anhelando un próximo reencuentro. ¿Podre creer en ella otra ves? Si, en definitivamente lo hare. Una vez di la batalla perdida, pero al menos por hoy, aunque tuviera la más mínima oportunidad, en definitiva, iría tras de ella.

Con una voluntad férrea y una nueva determinación, me levante del regazo de Emitsun y velozmente alce mi puño en el aire- - ¡Iré por mi mujer! -escuche las ovaciones de mis compañeras y asentí orgullosa- ¡Vera que tan dulce soy!

Con esos aplausos de aprobación de mis queridas amigas, puse en marcha el plan mas elaborado y claramente el mas coherente que se me pudo ocurrir en ese instante.

* * *

_-Hora de la boda-_

_Registro civil._

\- ¿Estas segura de esto, Pile? -inquirió en duda Nanchan- no creo que esto sea una buena idea…

-Déjala Yoshino, mi querida amiga sabrá recuperar a su mujer -Kussun alzo su puño con una sonrisa cómplice y en respuesta lo golpe.

Si, extrañaba a esa loca. Es a ella a la que necesito para hacer estos planes super estúpidos.

-Traela de regreso, pantera -me guiño el ojo y yo asentí de lo más segura.

-Nunca dudes de mi capacidad, querida amiga -mire hacia adelante, justo en las puertas del registro civil donde esperaba el momento justo para irrumpir inteligentemente.

_-Dentro del registro civil- _

_POV Mimorin_

\- ¿Cuándo se supone que se darán cuenta de que en este tipo de cosas no se dice lo mismo que en las iglesias? -comento Okada en un murmullo y yo solo conteste con un fuerte suspiro.

Si, se escuchaba parte de la conversación de esas tontas. A decir verdad, no sé a qué se derivaba las platicas que tenían, pero lo que alcance escuchar eran cosas como: _"¿Por qué tarda tanto?" "¡Vamos, dilo de una maldita vez!" "¡Kussun, deja de manosear a Nan-chan!"_

Básicamente han estado haciendo un escándalo el día de mi boda… ¿¡Que no saben que en las bodas en el registro civil no tienen tanta formalidad como en las religiosas!?

Había sido paciente con esas chicas pese a que ninguna se había presentado temprano y no me habían ayudado a alistarme para la boda… Pero este tipo de cosas no son un simple "algo" que se pueda solucionar tan fácil.

Yo… ansiaba este día porque al fin nos volveríamos a ver todas juntas de nuevo, pasaríamos un momento memorable, nos reiríamos y lo contaríamos en el futuro… Principalmente, quería ver a Pile. Desde que anuncie que salía con Okada y también el matrimonio, se ha vuelto distante y por no decir que tiene viajes demasiado recurrentes a Corea. Tampoco me gusta mucho la idea de que se vea con tantas mujeres y que esas puedan tener intensiones libidinosas con ella. Mucho menos que se vaya tan lejos, no puedo seguirla a Corea, mi trabajo esta aquí y no allá… aunque, bueno, no seria tan mala idea ir a visitarla y revisar como están las cosas.

Ah, hay está de nuevo ese sentimiento de vacío cuando pienso en ella. No puede ser, no me permitiré sentirme de esa manera de nuevo. No, hace tiempo que supere que amaba a Pile al darme cuenta de que ella quería salir con algunos miembros de su banda o coreanas… Estoy a punto de unirme a un hombre bueno, amable, que ama la lucha libre como yo y por Dios ¡Es luchador! ¿Qué más puedo querer que eso?

**\- "Ella es más suave"** -una extraña voz se hizo presente en mi mente y puede que sea por los nervios de la boda, pero juro por todo lo bueno y santo de este mundo que visualice un diablito en mi hombro- **"Sabes que la quieres a ella. Okada es mucho musculo, pero nada suavecito~"**

**\- "¡No le hagas caso!"** -grito un pequeño angelito que estaba en mi hombro derecho- **"No puedes esperar a que una indecisa como Hori Eriko quiera unir tu vida contigo. Aquí mismo tienes a un hombre bueno y tierno que te quiere **-el angelito parecido a mi tomo mi mentó y me hizo ver a Okada que me sonreía. Si, yo también le sonreí suavemente.

**\- "Pff. ¿enserio?"** -el diablito giro mi mentón y me hizo verla- **"No le quito metas al chavo, es bueno, pero ¿Enserio? Se perfectamente que cuando estas sola piensas en esa ardiente jovencita mitad coreana. En esas curvas, en su sonrisa -el diablito rio de forma traviesa- "su carita esculpida por angelitos"** -al mencionar aquello, el angelito salto un poco y el diablito negó con la cabeza- **"tu no, idiota"** -le saco la lengua y continuo- **"admite que Okada puede generar en ti un leve fuego"** -movió sus manos como si se aburriera de solo decir eso- **"¡Pero Mimo-chan crea un incendio en ti! ¡UN INCENDIO!"**

Ante el comentario del primer ser, ciertamente vinieron a mi mente las veces en las que en los vestidores llegue a ver a Pile sin camisa o cambiándose y lo compare inconscientemente con Okada lo he visto sin camisa. En definitiva, era un mundo de diferencia, ni siquiera me causaba la más mínima emoción verlo, en cambio con Pile, al solo recordar ese pequeño lunar de su nuca me hacia estremecer. Y no hablemos del como le sientan los vestidos o labiales de color rojos.

\- ¿Pasa algo? -pregunto el luchador con cierta preocupación- ¿quieres que les diga a tus amigas que guarden silencio?

Tuve que sacudir mi cabeza un par de veces para lograr contestarle bien, puesto que las imágenes de Pile seguían lloviendo en mi cabeza.

Carraspeé antes de hablar -no te preocupes -solté un suave gruñido cuando el diablito se estaba burlando del angelito-Tu solo ignoralas -solté un suave gruñido y negué con la cabeza- ¿podemos seguir con eso de firmar los papeles…?

\- ¿¡COMO QUE ASÍ NO FUNCIONA!? -aquel sonoro grito era de la reina actual de mis pensamientos- ¡ENTRARE PUES!

¿Alguna vez sus padres o Disney les conto sobre la historia del valiente caballero que entraba a robarse a su princesa en un hermoso corcel blanco como la nieve? ¿Sí? ¡Pues parece que esta idiota no se dio cuenta que era un caballo y no un maldito burro!

\- ¡Vamos Comic! -dirigió al burro graciosamente hacia los adentros del registro civil y vestida como un pseudo príncipe extendió su mano hacia mi- escapemos de aquí, querida Mimo-chan.

¿Por qué digo pseudo príncipe? Porque la interpretación de Pile era traer un pantalón café, camiseta azul y un blazer blanco que no combinaba en nada con su burro grisáceo.

\- Pero ¿qué te pasa ahora? -antes de que Okada diera un paso hacia adelante, yo lo di primero y me la enfrente- ¿Quién te dio el derecho de llegar a mi boda de esa manera? ¡Principalmente! ¿Cómo fue que entraste con un burro aquí?

-Te sorprendería lo que unas fotos gravure de Rippi y Shika-chan pueden hacer -soltó una divertida risita y con cuidado se bajo del animal- supongo que esta no es la entrada victoriosa que quería hacer -rasco nerviosamente su nuca- quería conseguir un corcel y algo mejor de ropa. Pero es lo mejor que puedo hacer con el tiempo tan escaso que tengo de tiempo.

\- ¿Y porque te apurabas? -alce la ceja con cierta molestia- si quieras ser el entretenimiento de la boda me hubieras dicho, te lo habría concedido.

Observe como se mordió el labio y miro hacia atrás. Kussun y Nan-chan alzaban sus pulgares, como si aprobaran su siguiente plan.

-No dejare que quede aquí -musito y tras tomar aire me miro con una tímida sonrisa- Mimo… -sacudió su cabeza y de inmediato asintió- Suzu-chan -me estremecí de solo escuchar mi nombre salir de mis labios- no te cases.

\- ¿Qué…?

-No te cases -dijo con firmeza- se que antes no había podido decirlo o hacerlo, pero esta vez luchare por ti -sus ojos delataban que no mentía e incluso que tenía una increíble determinación- no me importa si te resistes, te cargare hasta la salida e incluso le diré a Emitsun que me ayude porque no tengo tanta fuerza como ella -tomo mi mano y tiro un poco de esta para que quedara algo cerca de ella- ¡No me rendiré! ¡Con mi esfuerzo mi amor, daré lo mejor! ¡Te amo un montón, te amo!

Al quedar tan cerca de ella, no pude evitar sonrojarme. Era algo incomodo ver tanta seguridad irradiada. Una sensación curiosa se apodero de mí, sabía que lo correcto era rechazara, pero aun así quería ver el desenlace de esta historia.

-Pile, no… -intente decir, pero su ímpetu me detuvo.

-Desde que yo te conocí, ya no soy la misma -su mano libre paro directamente sobre su pecho- Me esfuerzo más, puedo reír y quiero seguir -dio pequeños saltitos- ¡hare lo que pueda para hacerte feliz! ¡Dejare de ir a Corea e incluso si quieres te mantengo! -su mano apretó con mucha fuerza la mía- Pero por favor… No te cases…

**\- "¡Ya dile que sí, pedazo de idiota!"** -grito el diablito incendiada de la ira.

**\- "Por primera vez concuerdo con la blasfema, dale el sí. Si que esta buena la jovencita"** -me sorprendió el comentario del angelito que se veía despreocupada.

\- "¡Por fin hablamos el mismo idioma!" -alzo su pulgar con orgullo y fue recibido por otro pulgar por parte de su opuesto.

-Vete -aquella voz resignada era la de Okada que por un minuto pensé que se refería Pile, me miro con una media sonrisa- se bien como terminan este tipo de novelas, así que es mejor terminar por la tangente.

-Pero…

-No tienes excusa, se que la amas -observo a la coreana y suspiro para continuar viéndome- lo se con solo ver ese brillito de tus ojos cuando hablas o sabes algo de ella -pico mi nariz y se ganó un gruñido por parte de Pile- tranquila fiera -rio suavemente y volvió a suspirar- ¿tu quieres hacerlo? ¿quieres irte con ella?

-Yo… -mire al hombre que me estaba dando la libertad y a la mujer por la que mucho tiempo había estado llorando. Al cerrar los ojos, la imagen de mi ser amado apareció sin dudar alguna- sí, quiero hacerlo -mi sonrisa era tenue, pero era verdadera.

Torpe, tonta, distraída, bastante lenta para entender indirectas y bastante adicta al Instagram, y aun así me iría con ella pese a las cosas que me hizo pasar.

-En ese caso es mejor que te vayas en su burrito zarandero -tomo mi mano restante y le dio un apretón- solo se feliz, ¿sí? Es lo mínimo que pido.

-Eres un gran hombre Okada, ¿lo sabias? -al soltarme del agarre de Pile, me acerque al joven y bese su mejilla con afecto- aunque no entiendo porque irme tan fácilmente.

-Porque soy un hombre justo -se encogió de los hombros sin darle mucha importancia- sin contar que hace rato no dejabas de hablar de su suave cuerpo y de que se ve linda con rojo.

\- ¿D-D-Dije eso? -abrí los ojos con enorme sorpresa que se hizo aun peor cuando el asintió. Mis mejillas estaban tan rojas que pensé que estallarían.

\- ¿Ah? ¿pensabas eso de mí? -la coreana pico mi estomago con esa risita traviesa.

-C-callate -musite en mi tremenda vergüenza.

**\- "¡Te atraparon!" **-gritaron los personajes de mis hombros al mismo tiempo que formaban con sus manos una pistola y hacían la mímica de dispararla.

-Pero que linda~ -Pile continúo riendo hasta que ceso- se lo que dirás. Así que no te preocupes, su felicidad es mi mayor preocupación -únicamente escuche un "entendido" por parte de Okada antes de que la coreana me levantara en brazos y me acomodara sobre el burro.

\- ¿Q-que? -alcance a gritar antes de que ella también se subiera al burro y con un roznido este comenzara a andar- ¿a-a dónde vamos?

-A casa -aunque viera muy poco de su casa, logre vislumbrar unas tenues lagrimas que caían de sus ojos que acompañaban a esa leve sonría satisfactoria.

-Eriko -musite su nombre y abrace su espalda- mi tonta y torpe Hori Eriko…. También estoy feliz por tenerte a mi lado.

* * *

POV Normal

A las afueras del registro civil, con enormes sonrisas y pese a que los invitados de Mimorin se abalanzaron sobre Okada para pedirle explicaciones, el antiguo grupo de muse les lanzo a la recién pareja puñados de arroz.

\- ¡Felicidades, nya! -grito Rippi al estar tan feliz y que no logro evitar copiar la muletilla de uno de sus personajes más populares.

\- ¡Fight to dayo! -Emitsun no se quedó atrás con las imitaciones ese día.

\- ¡Invítenos a la boda, por favor! -Ucchi les lanzo un poco de arroz con su mano derecha mientras que su brazo izquierdo estaba abrazado al de su pareja.

-Eso es chicas, eso es -Nanjolno aplaudió con una de esas encantadoras al lado del amor de su vida.

\- ¡Si se pudo! -Kussun alzo ambos pulgares entre risas.

-Yo no estoy llorando -unas leves lagrimas salieron de los ojos de Shika-chan.

\- ¡P-uff, que niña! -Soramaru la abrazo con fuerza y escondió esas lagrimas que también salían de sus ojos.

-Al menos nos lanzaron arroz y no ramen, algo si te salió de este plan -comento Mimorin entre risitas- tenemos unas amigas muy locas, ¿no lo crees?

-Y siguen siendo las mejores -asintió suavemente la coreana- prometo que te daré más sorpresas a partir de ahora, lo juro.

-Incluye al burrito y estaré feliz -con cuidado acaricio al animal de su costado- me encariñe con él.

-Trato -asintió entre risas.

Si, en definitiva, las cosas no serían tan fáciles o bueno, todo dependería si ambas le hacían caso a su sentido común y no a su irracional manera de ver las cosas. Esta aventura pura la surcarían juntas. Si, Pile hizo cosas sumamente extrañas por el amor de Mimorin, pero ella hubiera hecho lo mismo. Es más, podría asegurarles que haría cosas más estúpidas para que ella no se cara. Porque ambas están destinadas a estar juntar en un "¿Qué pasaría si…?". Ya sea en una nota de un pastel o golpeando con un "Ángel splash" hacia Okada para dejarlo noqueado en el ring, simplemente sus almas se volverían a juntar en este o en cualquier universo.

* * *

**EXTRA**

_**Domingo 19 de enero del 2020.**_

_**LOVE LIVE! FEST**_

-¿Puedo tener su atención un momento? -la pelirroja le hablo al publico con una enorme sonrisa y con algo de dificultad estos comenzaron a bajar el volumen de su voz- ah… ¡Estoy feliz de estar aquí! -soltó tremente grito en el MC de muse que hasta sus compañeras dieron un breve salto puesto que eso no estaba planeado- hace cuatro años que no estoy con ustedes, al lado de estas hermosas chicas -su sonrisa aumento al ver a sus compañeras- y principalmente, hace un año, comparto una enorme dicha que quiero decirles a todos ustedes.

Con agiles movimientos se acerco hacia donde estaba su pareja y tomo su mano para llevarla al centro del escenario y al darle un breve apretón de manos observo al público bajo la vigía confusa de Mimorin.

\- ¿Ya saben que ella no se va a casar? -al preguntarle al público, estos soltaron gritos de alegría que le causaron risa- no puedo culparlos, comparto el sentimiento -rio un poco antes de continuar- pero temo que ninguno de ustedes la tendrá a su lado -gritos de duda se hicieron presentes.

Las siete integrantes sobrantes del grupo se miraron con cierta complicidad. Sabían a que llevaba tanta exageración: El orgullo de Pile.

-He sabido que alguno de ustedes le ha estado mandando muchas cartas románticas a Suzu-chan… -nadie hablo, se quedaron expectantes de lo que continuaba- ¿¡Porque le mandan cartas a MI NOVIA!?

En cuando grito aquello la multitud soltó varios sonidos de aprobación y otros de que no se creían el que estaba pasando.

-Maldita sea… -antes de decir aquello, Mimorin tapo su micrófono- enserio, ¿tenías que hacerlo? -se cubrió las manos y asintió cuando el publico coreo de que confirmara su relación- ¡E-ella es mi novia! -afirmo penosa al tomar de nuevo el micrófono.

\- ¡Pum! -Pile hizo una pose victoria antes de reír un poco y mirar a su pareja- Suzu-chan -al llamarla, la aludida poco a poco la miro- Abrazame, mirame, quiéreme -coloco sus manos sobre los hombros de la joven y les dio un leve apretón- Que en interior lo sé, que cada vez me acerco más a tu amor -le dio un gran abrazo para que ya nadie la viera apenada.

El publico grito y aclamo por la "nueva" pareja. Sus compañeras se unieron a ellas en el centro para abrazarlas y reír entre ellas.

Cada día concuerdo con Paulo Coelho que decía: "Y es que el amor no necesita ser entendido, simplemente necesita ser demostrado."

En definitiva, tienen una manera particular de demostrarse su amor.

* * *

_**Bien… esta idea salió de un quest que no se tu nombre, perdoname, pero no venia xD. Si lo les, tomate el crédito por esto.**_

_**Siempre quise hacer algo así, pero pues apenas surgió la inspiración jaja. Aun tengo muchos pendientes y en una semana entro al servicio social… será divertido, muy divertido.**_

_**Claramente todo fue sacado de esta hermosa cabecita mía y lo quise hacer lo mas gracioso posible y quitando la lógica para mandarla tres metros bajo tierra. **_

_**Me gustaría usar este segmento para poner cosas inimaginables, lo que venga de sus mentes será puesta aquí. De Seiyuus, de personajes de Love Live! Y etc. Cabe destacar que de verdad no soy nada fanática de las seiyuus de Aquors, no las odio ni nada como un hater, solo me dan cierta irrelevancia. Por si acaso piden algo de ellas pues… Tal vez lo haga, pero saldrá mas feo que un bebé recién nacido xD.**_

_**Sin más que decir: dudas, críticas o alguna cosa por favor no duden en comentarlo. Sus reviews alimentan la creatividad de cualquier escritor, así que regalen, aunque sea un review a cada historia que lean en sus hermosas vidas.**_

_**Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización~ n_n**_


End file.
